Samus Aran vs Darth Vader
Samus Aran vs Darth Vader is Peep4Life's two hundred and eighty-fourth DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 14! Metroid vs Star Wars! While Vader sent Boba to learn about Luke, the Rebel Alliance have dispatched their own bounty hunter to challenge the Sith. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Aboard his Super Star Destroyer, Vader heard the alarms being tripped as a ship attacked their bridge. Without a word, he raised his hand to grab the attacking craft and dragged it down to the ship's surface. Samus ejected, and fired a charged shot at a turret, climbing through the gap it created to attack the ship. Stormtroopers assaulted Samus, but the bounty hunter managed to eliminate the bulk of resistance. She then blasted open a door to a chamber, where Vader's breathing could be heard. There were no lights, and Samus looked around with a light from her suit. She then heard the hissing of the lightsaber, as the crimson weapon was flung towards the bounty hunter. Here we go! Samus barely rolled beneath the attack and fired a shot from her arm cannon right back at the would be chosen one. Vader raised a hand, Tutaminis in play. He swatted the energy attacks away and then lashed out with a force push. Samus was slammed back into a wall, but her suit prevented any massive damage. She raised her cannon and fired a missile at Vader, who redirected it telekinetically and then lunged with a Makashi Plunge of a stroke. Samus inched past the attack, and kicked Vader in the back. She then shot out her Plasma Whip, which battled the lightsaber in a clash. Vader easily managed to hammer the attack away with a savage blow, but he then transformed his style back into a Makashi variant on a dime. The blade work was so precise that even Samus had to admit she was in deep water. She looked to attack with the surroundings, rolling around and deploying bombs to collapse the walls onto Vader. The dark lord raised one hand, catching the debris and then throwing them at Samus. The bounty hunter fired a charged shot back, this time catching Vader in the stomach, slowing the Sith. Vader was not going to stay down for long, and Samus knew this. She looked to unmask Vader, hooking her Plasma Whip around his neck. But Vader once again had an answer. He shot up, and pulled Samus by the whip into a punch. He then dragged his blade back, but this left him open. Samus fired an icy shot at his side, looking to halt Vader by way of Cryokinesis. Vader cut down with his weapon, freeing himself and then catching Samus with a shot of electricity from a loose wire nearby. Vader then went to plunge his sword into Samus' heart, but the bounty hunter shot up with a Screw Attack, zapping Vader in the face. The dark lord's helmet was cut open across the right eye. The orange rage of the Sith burned through Samus, as Anakin glared at the masked hunter. He then pinched his fingers together and began force choking Samus. The bounty hunter clutched her throat, while trying to lock onto Vader with the arm cannon. She let loose, but the attack hit the ground next to him instead. It was enough to free her, but Vader was already striking forwards. He drove his saber down, tagging Samus on the shoulder and then cutting back across, removing the arm. Samus' pained screams were muffled, but still bloodcurdling. She staggered backwards. Vader raised his lightsaber before her face, but Samus was just about able to get her whip between herself and the attack. She then lashed back out at Vader, throwing the weapon across the room. A missile then caught Vader in the legs. The Sith crashed against a wall, and Samus followed with a Screw Attack, damaging the control pad on his chest. Vader slammed her down to the ground telekinetically, and then hoisted her up for a choke, but Samus was able to launch a charged shot into Vader's chest. Vader wheezed, broken. He recalled his lightsaber, and blocked off the oncoming Zero Cannon. The laser tore Samus' power suit, and began chipping away on Vader's armour. Now merely a cracked shell of a Sith, Vader limped to a vertical base as Zero Suit Samus ensnared him with a Plasma Whip. She then kicked the helmet off and fired her paralyser into his life support systems, shutting down the Sith Lord. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Samus Aran! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Blade vs Whip themed battles Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Cyborg Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Strength themed battles